Summer blows away
by greenlilies
Summary: Tres palabras: Lealtad, banquete y Campoestrella. Tres personajes: Ser Willem Darry, Stannis Baratheon y Ashara Dayne. Una cosa en común: La rebelión de Robert pesa sobre ellos.
1. I

**Todo a George R. R. Martin.**

**Este fic pertenece al reto #29 "Viñetas" del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.**

* * *

**LEALTAD**

**.**

La reina llevaba en proceso de parto desde aquella mañana. Las parteras se aglomeraban en la habitación principal secándole el sudor y mandando a las demás sirvientas a buscar más agua caliente o alguna hierba. A Ser Willem no se le tenía permitido la entrada por no ser ni esposo o familiar de la reina, pero aun así se mantenía cerca de su puerta a la espera de algo… cualquier cosa que le diese significado a su cometido.

Un trueno retumbó en el cielo, iluminando todo el pasillo por apenas un segundo. Casi al mismo tiempo, la reina gimió de dolor. Ser Willem miró por la ventana, hacia donde el mar chocaba violentamente contra las orillas de la isla; Rocadragón no era una isla que elegiría para vivir, siempre oscura y fría y con aquella lluviecita molesta que adornaba todas las mañanas (junto con el cielo gris plomo y el susurro de las olas). En cambio, Darry, su hogar, siempre estaba soleada y el olor de la hierba fresca hacía de sus días casi un sueño.

Otro trueno hizo sobresaltarlo. ¿Dónde estaría el príncipe Viserys? «No, ahora es rey, el pequeño Viserys es rey». Cuervos con la noticia de que Tywin Lannister había saqueado Desembarco del Rey mientras el rey era atravesado por la espada dorada de su hijo, se hicieron dar a conocer muy rápidamente en todo el reino, incluso en aquella pequeña isla. Viserys estaría en su cuarto haciendo pucheros porque él no lo había dejado ir al pueblo aquel día, probablemente no supiese que su madre estaría dando a luz a un hermano o hermana en aquel momento.

Una partera salió de las habitaciones e hizo contacto con él.

― La reina Rhaella está a punto de dar a luz, necesito que evites el paso, no podemos tener a nadie entrando e interrumpiendo el ambiente, ¿entendido? ―Ser Willem asintió y logró murmurar algo.

Con el rey y Rhaegar muertos, el número total de Targaryen se reducían a dos, posiblemente tres si el nuevo heredero nacía vivo. «¿A quién serviré ahora? La reina estará muy debilitada y Viserys es apenas un niño». Jugueteó nerviosamente con un hilillo de su túnica, ¿qué pasaría si los rebeldes decidían tomar Rocadragón? El antiguo asentamiento de los dragones no estaba lo suficientemente fortificado ni preparado para un asedio por mar de los Redwyne… y los Velaryon se encontraba muy lejos y ocupados asediando Bastión de las Tormentas.

Tenía que planear un plan de escape en caso… en caso que lo peor llegase a pasar. Era el último caballero leal a los dragones y era su deber hacer todo lo posible para protegerlos. Mandó a una de las sirvientas a vigilar a Viserys mientras él montaba guardia en frente de los aposentos de la reina. «Jon se sentiría orgulloso de mí». Su hermano Jonothor, uno de los Guardias del rey Aerys, había ganado las espuelas antes que él y de forma mucho más vistosa en la guerra de los Reyes de Nuevepeniques ya por esto, el rey tuvo que aceptarlo dentro de su guardia.

Willem recordaba estar tan celoso de él. Su hermano mayor se había reído de él y dicho que al menos él sería capaz de casarse y tener una mujer. «Pero Jon ahora está enterrado en el Tridente y a mí me toca seguir con su deber». De nuevo, otro rayo iluminó el pasillo, pero esta vez todo estaba en silencio; se acercó a la habitación y solo escuchó los pasos de las parteras y un bebé hipeando.

Sin importarle nada, entró a la habitación. La reina Rhaella amamantaba al bebé con una sonrisa cansada en la cara.

― Se llama Daenerys ―dijo, con la voz ronca y gastada. Aun sonreía.

La reina Rhaella no vivió más de un mes, el maestre de Rocadragón murmuraba algo sobre fiebres y las parteras sobre demonios, pero lo que a Willem le interesaba oír era a qué tiempo llegaría Stannis Baratheon con su flota. «Los rebelde están ganando, Robert Baratheon se sienta en el trono y su hermano viene a capturar los últimos obstáculos». La pequeña Daenerys presentaba todos los rasgos típicos Targaryen y compartía con su hermano la misma mirada. El pobre Viserys no se había recuperado de la muerte de su madre, gritaba y destrozaba la habitación todas las noches; algunas veces se escuchaban sus sollozos en las piedras del castillo y otras, era la bebé que chillaba más duro aún. Él era el único que quedaba para cuidarlos, pero no podía soportarlos tenerlos cerca a ninguno de los dos.

A Daenerys le llevó una ama de cría y a Viserys una espada y la corona de su madre. Sí, estaba todavía pequeño, pero la reliquia familiar le tranquilizaría al menos por un rato.

Con uno de los botes de los Velaryon que escaparon y fueron a la isla a llorar a su reina, hizo todo lo posible para equiparlo con todas las comodidades dignas de la casa real. El barco no era mucho, sin embargo, bastaría para llevarlos hasta Braavos y de allí conseguirían el favor de algún arcón. Ser Willem se lo imaginaba a la perfección: dentro de unos meses, las Casas de Poniente se darían cuenta que el Usurpador no era digno de gobernar y vendrían pidiendo de rodillas a que Viserys fuese su rey. Hasta entonces, Ser Willem cuidaría a su princesita y a su legítimo rey.


	2. II

**Todo le pertenece a George R. R. Martin.**

* * *

**BANQUETE**

**.**

— ¿Estas cebollas las mandó Robert? —Stannis no miró a Renly para saber que éste miraba la comida con reverencia. «No, no fue Robert, sino un contrabandista que se apiadó de nosotros», quiso responderle, pero tenía tanto tiempo sin ver a Renly feliz que el solo hecho de apagarle las ilusiones hacía que se le revolviese el estómago.

Su cena se estaba enfriando al frente de él, notó. Todos a su alrededor, sirvientes, escuderos y herreros, comían como iguales en la cara de la hambruna, incluso el contrabandista Davos disfrutaba de su propio pescado en salazón. Era lo más parecido a un banquete en Bastión de las Tormentas desde antes que sus padres se embarcaran en la _Orgullo del Viento_. «Este castillo nunca fue un lugar feliz». En su infancia no conoció bardos excepto Caramanchada y nunca soportaba tenerlo cerca, su cara tatuada y locura lo hacían recordar al barco de sus padres hundiéndose.

«¿Por qué él y no mis padre?». El cuchillo se clavó en la mesa con fuerza, atrayendo la atención del contrabandista quien lo miró preocupado. Stannis volteó la cara bruscamente y se metió varios bocados a la boca para no tener que mirar a nadie. Renly, al ver que su hermano mayor no le respondió, entabló conversación con un hombretón peludo a su lado derecho.

— Stannis dice que la guerra terminará pronto y que Robert levantará el asedio. Robert es muy fuerte y seguro podrá con los Tyrell; un día que regresó del Nido, estaba tan feliz que me levantó con un solo salto, casi me caigo de la risa…

La voz chillona de Renly flotó por toda la estancia, contagiando el humor de la gente. De un momento a otro, todo el salón se llenó de cuentos de las hazañas de su hermano. «Robert, Robert, Robert. Incluso cuando no está aquí quedo en las sombras». Cada uno contaba algo y los demás se reían; era un cambio tan extraordinario de los días y meses cuando el silencio era lo único que sobraba. Solo Davos no hablaba.

— ¿No tienes ninguna historia de Robert para contar? —preguntó Stannis, casi mordaz.

— No, mi señor, no he tenido el placer de conocer a su hermano, pero me parece que les está dando esperanzas a estos hombres —se sorprendió de la franqueza del contrabandista, sin embargo, asintió.

—Robert siempre ha inspirado a las personas, y me temo que no es un rasgo que compartimos.

— Pero están aquí y no se han escabullido —a su mente se vino la imagen de Gawen Wylde y tres caballeros, encerrados en una de las mazmorras por haber tratado de rendir el castillo. «Cobardes, casa uno de ellos».

Su pescado en salazón había desaparecido en varios bocados y el de Renly también, pero no se atrevió a pedir más; tenían que durar hasta que Robert levantase el asedio, sino tendrían que recurrir a Davos y esperar que éste pusiese deslizarse entre la flota de los Redwyne sin que los descubriesen otra vez. ¿Cuánto más podrían aguantar? Mace Tyrell no hacía nada, pero si en unos meses más no ocurría nada, tendrían que recurrir a todas sus fuerzas para hacer caer las murallas de Bastión de las Tormentas. Eso es lo que haría él, en todo caso.

¿Dónde estaría Robert en aquellos momentos? ¿Junto a Eddard Stark recuperándose de una herida o batallando cerca de Aguasdulces? Tal vez ya se encontraba a un día de camino al castillo o estaría peleando allá fuera contra la hueste de los Tyrell. Stannis no era adivino y parecía carecer de imaginación, pero cada noche le contaba una cosa diferente a Renly antes de acostarse. Su hermano menos se deleitaba en aquello, imaginándose a un valiente y galante caballero recorriendo Poniente y salvando damiselas. «Y acostándose con ellas, quizás».

— ¿Mañana comeremos cebollas y pescado otra vez? —preguntó Renly cuando el banquete había terminado y la hora de dormir estaba cerca.

— Sí, pero no por mucho tiempo.


	3. III

**Todo le pertenece a George R. R. Martin.**

* * *

**CAMPOESTRELLA**

**.**

Había pasado tanto tiempo en Desembarco del Rey que el calor de Dorne se le hacía extraño y ajeno. Se quitó la capa con cuidado y la tendió sobre la cama, Arthur hizo lo mismo y se quitó Albor de la espalda, la gran espada destelló unos momentos por la luz del atardecer e iluminó la habitación. El silencio pesaba sobre ellos.

Ashara se dio la vuelta, dejando en claro sus sentimientos, su hermano no hizo ningún amago de consolarla o tocarla, lo que era mejor porque ella se habría sacudido de sus brazos. Su hermano mayor, Allem, les había aconsejado hacer su presencia en Campoestrella la más discreta posible, que un Capa Blanca y una dama de la princesa Elia estuviesen tan lejos de Desembarco del Rey era sumamente sospechoso en aquella época del año cuando rumores de una rebelión se escuchaban en cada esquina de Poniente.

Ashara dejó la habitación luego de haber escuchado los pasos de Arthur alejarse por el corredor. No quiso pensar qué significaba que su hermano había dejado Albor apoyada en la pared, como un signo de rendición. Apretó los labios y cerró la puerta con un golpe. «No quiero su espada ni sus disculpas». Campoestrella no había cambiado en nada, la luz entraba por todas las ventanas y el rumor del río Torentine llenaba sus oídos como una nana de la infancia.

De pequeños, sus hermanos y ella solían jugar en el río, compitiendo quién podía aguantar más la respiración bajo el agua y persiguiéndose por la orilla. «Allyria nunca jugó con nadie en el Torentine —recordó de repente. Su hermana pequeña había cumplido los seis años y ya quería ser una gran dama de la corte al igual que ella, o al menos eso decían sus cartas escritas en su letra de infante―. Allem tendría que mandarla a los Jardines de Agua, junto a las hijas de Oberyn». Ashara habría querido verla de inmediato y contarle cosas sobre Elia y su estancia en Desembarco del Rey, pero las circunstancias en las que se encontraba en su hogar de la infancia la hacían ver rojo y golpear a Arthur con su propia espada.

«Me obligó a irme, a dejar a Elia y a sus hijos solos junto con Aerys ―con la punta de los dedos trazaba la piedra de las paredes, cada esquina y cada grieta de los muros. Quería destrozarlo todo y agarrar un caballo e irse de allí―. La dejó sin protección, él y Rhaegar». Los pensamientos del príncipe Targaryen le supieron amargo en la boca, ¿qué le vio a la chica Stark para secuestrarla y llevársela hasta Dorne? Se imaginó a sí misma y a Arthur sacándo a Elia y sus hijos de la capital y llevándolos hasta Lanza del Sol, sanos y a salvo.

Visitó a Allyria en sus habitaciones, encontrándola en sus lecciones con el maestre Marros; su hermanita estaba tan feliz de verla que no le dejó de hablar sobre todo lo que había hecho desde su última carta, desde peinarse cien veces el cabello hasta la vez que Allem la descubrió con medio pastel debajo de las escaleras. Ashara la abrazó y le dio cientos de besos mientras ella se reía. La felicidad de Allyria casi eclipsaba todo lo demás. No vio a Allem en ningún lado, pero supuso que estaría con Arthur.

Pasearon por los jardines y hablaron y hablaron. En la cena, todos sus hermanos estaban presente y los dos tenían la misma expresión seria en la cara, solo Allyria permanecía ignorante de aquello. Ashara no conversó con Arthur y éste no trató de sacarle las palabras, el pobre Allem tenía que hacer de intermedio entre todos sus hermanos. «Madre ya nos habría obligado a hacer las paces». La cena terminó muy pronto con los sirvientes tomando los platos de vuelta, el suyo estaba casi completo.

Dejó su vaso de vino de lado, súbitamente, las ganas de vomitarlo todo fueron demasiado fuertes. Se apoyó del marco de la ventana (la luz de la luna entraba con más claridad desde ese ángulo) para estabilizarse. Escuchó pasos entrando en la sala.

― No quise dejarla tampoco ―empezó Arthur con voz suave, sobresaltándola―, pero Rhaegar me pidió que fuese discreto, no quería que nadie se enterase aun.

―Pero aun así me llevaste contigo ―dijo, volteándose.

― Eres mi hermana menor, Ashara, y cuando me dijiste de tu situación… ―ella se tocó ausentemente el estómago, pero no lo miró―. Tenía que hacer algo, cualquier cosa.

― ¿Entonces por qué sigues con esto? La causa de Rhaegar terminará en un callejón sin salida y Poniente sangrará. Arthur, escucha a la razón…

Su hermano le dio la espalda bruscamente, callándola. Aquello la irritó aun más.

― Rhaegar es mi amigo y me lo pidió como un favor, me prometió que nadie saldría herido. Es _mi _deber como caballero de la Guardia Real hacer lo que él diga ―aun de espalda, Ashara sabía que la expresión de Arthur no delataba nada.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada y el silencio se volvió insoportable a su alrededor. Arthur desde pequeño siempre fue silencioso, pero ella nunca pudo estarse callada mucho tiempo.

― Vete, si eso es lo que quieres. Vete con tu precioso príncipe y cuida la torre de los monstruos, sé el perfecto caballero, se un Florian y Rhaegar tu Jonquil, ya no me interesa ―se cruzó de brazos. Es su mente solo había espacio para una sola cosa y a su hermano no parecía importarle en absoluto. «De niños prometiste cuidar de Elia, tenías una espada de madera y no llevabas armadura».

― Mañana partiré, mientras más temprano, mejor ―al ver que ella no dijo nada, continuó―. Ashara, sé que estás preocupada y que probablemente estés mandando a Rhaegar a los siete infiernos por dejar a Elia sola, pero nadie le hará nada: Ser Jaime y Ser Barristan estarán allí.

«No vayas, no vayas, por favor», suplicó mentalmente, pero no lo dijo; la haría ver como una mujer tonta y Ashara no lo era.

A la mañana siguiente, Albor ya no reposaba en su habitación.


End file.
